Maidens
by GaelicQuill
Summary: Military styled AU where the girls are part of multinational special operations task force code named the "Maidens". Rated M for obvious violence and situations. Genres are adventure, suspense, and drama. Stay tuned for more and I hope you enjoy! I have not quit on this, do not worry, I will update it in due time.
1. Zero Hour

Cear here!

This is my first fanfic, and with it, I wanted to do something a little different, something I hadn't seen before. I combined my experiences and love of the military and my complete adoration for the Love Live series into one!

With this being my first, please, read, review and let me know what you think, any fixes I should do, and any possible ideas. I'm am very open to any and all positive and negative, so let's get to it.

I hope you enjoy!

~Cear

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Love Live and any names or events mentioned are purely works of fiction and any resemblances are insane coincidence.

* * *

~Maki's POV~

She didn't realize she had dozed off when the slight turbulence jostled her awake. It was obviously night time; the hold was dark as she removed her goggles and looked around. The other members of the team were each in their own little worlds around the cargo hold.

Her eyes glanced towards the back at the team leader, who was quietly, looking over the mission cards again. She chuckled to herself as she made her way back, quietly placing herself beside the other woman who looked up and smiled at the approach.

"How are we looking boss?" was asked, barely audible in the quiet hold.

The team leader, a former Russian operative by the name of Eli, offered the question an assuring smile, "Looking good. I personally cannot wait to be on the ground again. How are you fairing Maki?"

Maki, the team's medical specialist returned the gesture moving a hand to play with a strand of hair subconsciously, "Even though we've done this dozens of times before, I always get nervous before a jump."

Eli chuckled softly, never getting tired of the quirks of the individual members.

The aircraft banking signaled the final approach to the drop-zone as Eli looked from Maki to the other members then back. Her hand came to rest comfortably on the medic's shoulder as her gaze changed from soft to serious, as always. It comforted her though. The leadership the woman possessed was equaled by none.

"Get everyone up and make sure we're ready." It was a soft command that demanded respect but was given in a gentle tone.

Maki nodded, leaning her head onto the other's hand before rising, "Yes ma'am."

The task was something to keep her mind occupied, going from head to head and ensuring the other members were awake and ready.

The marksman, Umi, and her spotter Nozomi, were listening to classical music, which they said calmed them before each mission. Kotori, the equipment master, was ensuring the pallets stacked with equipment were ready for the drop deeper in the hold.

Nico was once again diligently ensuring her weapon of choice was in peak working order, while Hanayo was silently gazing at the landscape through the window. Both nodded their confirmation to Maki as she passed.

The team's intelligence operatives, a relatively new addition to the group from an American intelligence agency, sat together quietly discussing small details of the operation. They each turned to the medic and vocally confirmed they were awake. It wasn't that they weren't trusted by the team, they were just new and getting acquainted with how they operated. Maki had barely memorized their names from the inbound dossier…Tsubasa, Erena, and…Anju was it?

The last two were difficult as usual. The team's two scouts, Honoka and Rin, were asleep on each others shoulders, and had been since before take-off…nearly sixteen hours prior. The pair yawned as they were shaken awake, groaning that Maki had interrupted good dreams. The medic shook her head at the two as she returned to her own seat.

Her attention turned again to Eli, who was having a conversation with the crew chief towards the loading ramp. When she finished, her blue eyes met Maki's who gave her a silent nod for conformation they were ready.

Eli's voice was melodious yet commanding as it filled the quiet cargo hold, her thick accent adding to the stern voice, "Alright, how were everyone's naps? Good, I hope, cause it'll be the last bit of shut-eye, we'll be getting for a while."

She paused for a moment as eleven pairs of eyes focused on her from what they were doing previously.

Her speech continued, "We drop in less than thirty minutes. I hope everyone remembers their individual tasks and what the overall mission objective is. I do not like repeating myself." Her emphasis on some words was obvious as she spoke.

"The basics are these: We have been tasked with securing the international airport for the first wave of troops and equipment into the country. After we establish the LZ, we head north to secure the only beach available for the Marines to land. Once we're done there, we will lead the push towards the indicated stronghold city." Eli's pre-brief continued.

Maki had zoned out through the words as she watched their leader give the final words and ask for any questions. The answers were a mix of head shakes and "none here" from the group before Eli nodded, visibly pleased at the group's understanding.

"Good. Ensure your weapons and gear are ready and at five minutes to drop, I want a solid comm check. You have twenty minutes ladies."

With Eli back in her seat, Maki began her pre-mission check, starting with her rifle. She ensured it was clean, the bolt slid smoothly, and it was ready when she needed it. Her attention turned to herself, looking over her ammo and gear, making sure the various pouches were attached soundly and her medical supplies were where she wanted. She looked over her arms, which were covered in various gadgets including her personal playbook, arm mounted GPS, satellite communications device, and, lastly, her watch.

Her nod of approval was internal as her hands moved to ready her crimson hair, fixing it into a tight bun that would fit in her helmet. The piece of gear sat on her lap as she looked it over, touching each attachment. The night vision device protruded from the front, in the up position over her goggles. On the left rail was a tactical LED light that could shine white or red. The right side mounted a small personal camera, which each team member had as well. On the back, her personal IFF beacon and counterweight. Across the top was the slim, but powerful solar powered battery pack, that always amazed her how it powered all these separate devices.

Her fingers came to rest on the right side again, on top of her subdued German flag she had never taken off. It was her little piece of home, she took everywhere with her. Her thoughts quickly got lost on her home and how she missed it.

The light at the hatch turned red and snapped her back to reality.

Her helmet took its place on her head, the chin strap snapping in place. She pulled the goggles over her eyes and played with her throat mic and earpiece, ensuring they were snug in place. She pulled her face-wrap over her mouth and nose; it got cold on the way down the one feeling she had never gotten used to.

Her earpiece crackled to life as Eli began the check. Using her call sign she spoke, the voice as clear if she were seated beside her, "Ice Queen, Comm check. One-by-one down the list ladies."

She was first, "Crimson Angel, loud and clear boss."

"Longbow, loud and clear." Umi.

"Spyglass has you same." Nozomi.

"Sprinter, there and back." Rin.

"Leprechaun, try to keep up." Honoka.

"Demon, got you covered." Nico.

"Dancer, hear you beautifully." Hanayo.

"Seamstress, stacked and packed." Kotori.

"Emerald, pleasure to ride along." Tsubasa.

"Amethyst, ready to assist." Anju.

"Sapphire, let's hit it." Erena.

The last three women had obvious accents, but sounded eager and ready for the mission.

Eli sounded over the mic again, pleased with the results, "Harasho ladies! Let's get to it! Down and dirty time, just like we rehearsed."

The resounding cheer from the team caused the Russian to smile before she pulled her own goggles and face mask on as she turned to the crew chief and gave him a thumbs up.

The ramp dropped and the rushing of air thundered in the hold. Around her the others stood, slapping each other on the helmet, giving fist bumps, and thumbs up to those beside them. Their morale was never low and the teamwork and coordination were bar none. She enjoyed seeing the group this way.

Individually, each member had her own strengths and weaknesses, their own little quirks and mannerisms. But together, this team, which was formed from various agencies from multiple nations was unstoppable when together.

She turned towards the ramp, her eyes watching the red light. They all did the same, waiting for the signal.

Red turned to green and the crew chief waved them forward to the ramp.

Eli was first, silently diving into the night. Umi and Nozomi followed close behind. Nico and Hanayo were jumping soon after. Tsubasa, Erena, and Anju jumped in near unison. Honoka and Rin raced to the ramp and lept, Honoka performing a mid-jump barrel roll and Rin doing a back-flip.

It was her turn after watching the rambunctious duo, Maki opting to jump normally from the plane, eyes down on the target.

The crew chief turned into the hold, signaling for the equipment and almost simultaneously, five pallets loaded with equipment and gear rolled back. Kotori was the last out with the pallets as they were pushed by the crew's assistance, and once they were gone, she joined them.

It was zero-hour.

First day of the operation.

The women were airborne and approaching their target.

On a map, in some joint operations center, they appeared as twelve blue symbols.

"Godspeed and good luck, Maidens." Was whispered around the room and in various political offices around the world as all eyes were on them now.

* * *

This took the majority of a twelve hour shift to type up...but I loved it!

Hope you all do as well and leave your reviews for me too read!

Many thanks!

~Cear


	2. Landfall

Cear here again,

I was excited to continue this story and had plenty of time upon arriving at work this morning.

It slipped my mind to mention the girls are going to be majority out of character for the most part. But little bits I will try incorporating each of the original personalities as the story progresses. I also forgot that most of the chapters will be in individual points of view, with the occasional group chapter.

The time gaps between chapters will not be to big as this will be fast paced and I personally do not like skipping large chunks of time.

With that being said, my biggest fatal flaw it differentiating between to and too...it irks me knowing it's my weakness and I know it irks a lot of readers with better grammatical senses than I. But please bear with me and let me know where I need to make any adjustments.

Again, any and all reviews and ideas are more than welcome as the adventure continues!

And without further adieu, I present chapter 2: Landfall!

Enjoy!

~Cear

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Love Live and any names or events mentioned are purely works of fiction and any resemblances are insane coincidence.

* * *

~Kotori's POV~

She paced her fall, ensuring she kept an eye on the falling equipment below her. The former Greek quartermaster loved the rush she felt every time she jumped: the rush of the wind, the freedom of her movements, and especially being able to see the land rising up to meet her.

Her ears caught a whining sound she dreaded…surface to air missiles…she spun her body, looking for the dark shape of their previous transport. It didn't take long as the aircraft suddenly deployed its countermeasures, the angel flares. The brilliant light show was cut short as not one, not two, but three of the missiles found the distraction lights and exploded harmlessly beneath the aircraft.

She saw the large shape bank as its engines whined to gain speed and leave enemy airspace. It was a moot point, however, as two more warheads hit their marks, one clipping the left wing, the other impacting and capturing the fuselage in a brilliant fireball.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. She might not have known the crew personally, but they were brave, especially in volunteering for this mission. They were given orders not to bail for fear of capture.

Her earpiece sounded as the team lead called her for confirmation, "Seamstress, was it a confirmed hit?"

She must have heard it as well, if not seen it herself. Kotori took a moment before replying and silently vowing to remember their sacrifice.

She knew her words would be heard by the rest of the team, but she keyed her mic anyway, "Ice Queen…Seamstress confirms hits. Aircraft destroyed no visual on crew."

The silence was murder before Eli spoke again, preceded by an audible sigh, her next words obviously to all, "Ice Queen copies all. We will honor their brave sacrifice for us and succeed in our task. We push forward Maidens."

The communications were cut and she turned back towards the ground.

The remainder of the free-fall was silent before she eyed her altimeter; it was nearing time to deploy chutes. It pleased her when five large groupings appeared beneath her. It meant the automatic chutes deployed as required and the gear and equipment pallets were safely slowing down towards the ground.

She did not pull her cord, however and rocketed past.

An adrenaline junkie, she might not have been, but she wanted to revel in the rush just a bit longer. The distraction from the wind was cut short as her left wrist vibrated against her skin warning her of the approaching altitude for a safe deployment, and her hands begrudgingly obliged as they pulled her cord.

The rest of her slowed glide was silent as she eyed the device, counting down until impact with the ground and watching the tracking of the pallets.

Her body braced itself for impact as her mind readied for the motions she had to take.

Legs tucked and she rolled against the sand, springing herself into a kneeling position, rifle up and ready scanning for any contacts, none were found, good.

She was in motion after a few seconds; pulling her goggles up and bringing the night vision device over her eyes, quickly moving to gathering the chute tethers around her arms and pulling the still open chute to repack it.

After doing so and now lugging the fabric with her, she ran in the direction of the first beacon she saw. The symbols of her teammates and the pallets were spread out over a good distance, but all but three were within the intended drop-zone.

She shook her chute from her body and got to work releasing or cutting the straps that held the pallet together. Looking over the vehicle before her, she was pleased nothing was broken or missing.

The mountable weapons were laid across the rear seats and the packables were tossed in the back as she fired up the engine and rolled onto the sand towards the next beacon.

Surprise she was the first at the mark and dismounted, moving to mirror her work on the next stack. She was soon joined by the rest of the team who had recovered the remainder of the vehicles and came to rest around the pallet as well. Good, it meant they were still in working order.

The team quickly gathered the gear, setting each vehicle up as planned. The supplied vehicles were specifically chosen for speed and maneuverability. They could also haul the weapons and gear for the mission. They even increased the team's firepower by mounting heavier weapons as well.

Eli spoke to the gathered team as they went about setting the vehicles up, "We have an hour to set up and get moving ladies. Make the most of it, check yourselves, check each other and let's get underway."

A hushed but resounding response was sounded and the women continued their work, Kotori watching each group.

Eli, Umi, Nozomi, and Maki were gathered around the first of the larger vehicles. Eli was assisting Nozomi lift and mount the large tube of the TOW anti-tank missile to its mount. Maki and Umi were busy attaching packs to the sides, two of which had to be the medic's supplies. The tube was clicked into the mount and Nozomi gave it a test spin before loading the first missile into the tube and dismounting to join the marksman load the back and attached trailer with spare ammunition and supplies. Eli and Maki got to work finishing mounting the side mounted machine guns.

Rin and Honoka were rushing around the smallest vehicle, mounting the one weapon and loading their own supplies into the small bed. They were chattering amongst themselves as they worked.

Nico and the Americans were busy around the second of the larger vehicles. The team's support gunner, Nico, slapped the tray closed of the mounted heavy machine gun, feeding the first round with a pull of the lever. The other three were mimicking the first group in loading the trailer and back, mounting the side weapons and piling a mix of equipment and ammo into the back and trailer.

She was working with Hanayo readying their vehicle, a smaller four-seater. It was specifically to be used in transporting Hanayo's electronics with the team. They filled the back with the electronics and placed what they could in any space offered. Their packs were slung on the sides and their own weapon was mounted.

It took a bit longer than thirty minutes for preparations to finish.

The team gathered together towards the center of the formation of vehicles all eyes on their leader. They lifted their goggles or night vision devices, pulling face masks down. This little ritual was repeated on each operation and field exercise they participated in. The group formed a circle together in the sand.

She took a moment to look at each member individually, gaining polite nods of acknowledgement from each their eyes remaining bright in the night.

In synch, they each looked at their watches. Eli spoke in a low voice, "Current time is zero-one-two-seven and four-three seconds, synch."

They each pressed a button on the individual devices; the unison beep signaled that they were in-time with each other. The group looked back up at the Russian.

Her voice was low, but rich with optimism as she spoke. The group knew these final words of encouragement would only push them each to excel, "Maidens, we've practiced hard leading up to this point, now it's time to play. All eyes are on us; our success here means that this war can be brought to an end. We can do this just as we have countless times before. I personally have complete faith in each of you and I know you won't let me down. Let's make our countries and the world proud as well."

They each nodded their agreement with their leader and Kotori found herself clinging to every word with pride. She was here, with these women, in this elite group. She had never felt more proud of herself or the others around her.

Eli initiated the final cheer, placing her hand with two extended fingers in-board towards the center. Eleven hands joined hers in the same manner.

"Maidens…" Eli began and was joined quietly by the rest, "Mission start!"

All hands, even the Americans' raised in unison at the cheer.

They separated as they neared their respective vehicles, Kotori alongside Hanayo. She brought a hand up to the shorter woman, slapping her shoulder and they shared a smile before parting to load up. Hanayo took the driver's seat as Kotori took shotgun, bringing the mounted weapon before her and racking the lever to feed a round into the chamber.

Around her, the quiet starts of the engines could be heard. She reached up to the back of her helmet and felt for a switch, flicking it when it was found; her goggles were pulled down soon after, covering her mouth with her mask. She knew her team all did the same.

The vehicles moved into formation, the bigger vehicle with Nico at the gun was lead, followed by the scouts in the two-seater, then her own with Hanayo, and finally, Eli's, with Nozomi on the top.

They silently began the journey to their first objective. The gunners covering their respective fields and the drivers focused forward. Kotori steeled herself for what could possibly come.

The Maidens were on the ground and had gone dark just as planned.

Back in a secured conference room thousands of miles away, the Allied commander sighed as he looked at those gathered around him.

Various high-ranking generals and commanders from all over the world were gathered before him.

He nodded as he began, "Ladies and Gentlemen, our team has gone dark, and now it falls to us to ensure we get done what we need to. This will possibly be the largest single operation since World War Two. If we want to succeed in ending this war, our parts need accomplishing."

The brief began and notes were taken. Tasks were assigned and no one had any questions or complaints about any of it.

After dispersing, the preparations began.

They were all waiting for the green light from the Maidens.

They all hoped this would end the current conflict that plagued the globe once and for all.


	3. Contact

Greetings once again!

I apologize for the late and rushed update. I didn't really know how to portray Nico really well here and I got swamped on shift yesterday. I will rectify this in a later chapter in order to give her a proper spot.

The first two chapters have been cleaned up a bit. Here, I decided to try too build a little bit of relationships between the women, going for the normal pairings, let me know if any ideas come to mind on the matter and how I should shape the story arc.

So, I have it planned that I will be doing one more POV chapter followed by a bit of a "backstory" chapter to alleviate where this world they are in comes from. Don't worry, I have all that more or less laid out and ready.

Finally, I present Chapter 3: Contact.

Enjoy!

~Cear

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Love Live and any names or events mentioned are purely works of fiction and any resemblances are insane coincidence.

* * *

~Nico's POV~

It had been three hours since the group got underway, bounding in formation across the desert sands. The group moved in a loose diamond, allowing the gunners good fields of fire, and making sure the following vehicles didn't get too much sand in their faces.

The turret atop the lead vehicle swiveled, the long, tri-barreled fifty-cal, swept across a wide arc before the vehicle. The team's gunner, Nico, surveyed the landscape, keeping her eyes open for anything of interest as they neared their first objective.

The trip had been more or less uneventful. First signs of any activity had been an aerial convoy of enemy attack and transport helicopters. It was nerve-wracking as every barrel followed their path, in case they were spotted, breathing a sigh of relief as the aerial contacts continued their course. The team did the same.

Nico spied a small dot of light in the distance, the airport was in sight.

"Ice Queen, first objective in sight. I see movement at the gate, but cannot make out the specifics." Nico reported to Eli, but she knew they all would hear.

"Copy that. Let's push to four clicks out and see what we got Maidens." was her response.

The group came to a halt at the designated distance and dismounted, taking up a reconnaissance position behind a short dune.

Nico zoomed in on the gate, taking in the details of the enemy defense: the guards were going about their business, as good soldiers should, there were two towers with heavy weapons, providing good coverage of the approach. Just in front of the fence-line, in well dug positions were two tanks. The visible personnel counted numbered at least three-dozen, there were two small structures just past the entrance which surely housed more.

This should be fun.

With the threat assessed, the team gathered at Eli's vehicle, and waited for her plan.

"Alright ladies, this is not the main gate, but we knew it would be heavily defended, so here's the plan: Nozomi, Umi, Maki, and I will hang back and provide over watch. Honoka and Rin will lead the rest in the push on the position awaiting Umi to take the first shot into the towers, followed by Nozomi as she focusses on the armor." Eli spoke with an air of confidence.

The rest of the plan was simply put by the Russian: clean house. This is what Nico was waiting for.

The group returned to their respective vehicles and moved into position. Eli maneuvered hers just into effective weapons range, onto a flat dune, allowing Umi and Nozomi clear lines of fire onto the gate. The rest assembled just below the crest of a dune not far in front of the over watch and awaited the signal.

Nico gripped her weapon, excitedly waiting to hear the shot from Umi, who now had her own large caliber rifle mounted on the vehicle and was sighting in on her first mark. All their mics had been switched to voice activation in preparation. They all could hear everything each other had to say now.

"Longbow, sighted in, ready to take the shot." Umi reported, in an obvious concentrated whisper.

"Take it." Was all they needed.

The first shot cracked the silence of the night and found its mark: catching the soldier in the left tower square between the eyes, impacting with such force that he spun away from his weapon. Nozomi launched a missile immediately after, the munition leaving the tube and quickly gaining altitude before arcing down into the top of the opposing vehicle, impacting in a brilliant explosion as it apparently detonated the ammunition: causing the turret to "pop" off and come to rest behind the fence.

The rest of the vehicles lurched forward over the dune, looking to close the distance before they opened up. Nico's vehicle was on the left side of the wedge; her barrels aimed forward, thumbs on the trigger. Her grin was obvious in the night as they sped towards their prey.

Chaos ensued as Umi opened up with a succession of rapid shots, taking out any soldier behind any mounted weapons. Nozomi had the second missile loaded and in the air on its way towards the second tank. The vehicle lurched in reverse as it attempted to bring itself from the missile's path, taking a blind shot at the attackers before meeting a similar end as its counterpart.

With the heavy vehicles gone and the attacking team within range, Nico thumbed the release on her gun answering her with a resounding thunder as the barrels spun, unleashing a hail of large caliber rounds across the gate. The rest of weapons followed suite, catching any unfortunate soul caught in the open. Her hunch was right about the small structures in the back, there were more soldiers within and she delightfully switched between each one, cutting down any who foolishly entered the fray.

The group quickly closed the distance to the gate. Nico followed a group of opposing soldiers as they scrambled to find cover, catching the stragglers in the open and cutting them down with a burst from her weapon in a bloody hail of bullets. She was grinning wickedly, this was fun for her.

The enemy had gathered their senses and began returning fire in bursts. The attacking wedge broke formation: Nico's going left and stopping to dismount the Americans behind a slight rise, Kotori and Hanayo remaining in their vehicle as they strafed the enemy positions, and Honoka and Rin continuing forward and blowing through the gate and speeding past shocked personnel. She could have sworn they cheered as they rocketed through.

Nico's weapon continued to thunder as she covered her team mates' advances, cursing silently every time one of them moved in her line of fire, but good trigger control got the best of her.

A ricochet from her left caught her off-guard and she quickly swiveled her mount to face its source. As she sighted in, what she saw made her blood run cold: an enemy patrol was responding from along the fence. They had a new tank…and they brought a helicopter.

She began firing at the new threat, cursing her current vulnerability in her stationary vehicle.

"Over watch, Demon has new targets, left side, 700 meters from my position and closing. Spyglass, if you could pop their tank soon I would be really happy." She yelled into her mic as she continued firing at the airborne threat, knowing full well she couldn't scratch the armor.

The tank took a shot, aiming at her vehicle. She ducked down as the round flew above her and impacted the sand behind her. She sprang back up to her gun, continuing her fire into the approaching helicopter. She breathed a sigh of relief as a new missile arced down onto the lumbering vehicle, neutralizing the threat.

Her sustained bursts finally hit the helicopter's pilot: she knew this because the cockpit was suddenly coated red. The aircraft started its dying spin, out of control. Her aim came down onto the smaller vehicles, who were attempting to hit her with their own weapons. She heard a crack and saw glass shatter and the now driverless vehicle on her right turn towards its counterpart: ending the course by slamming into it and causing both to crash spectacularly.

She watched for survivors from the vehicles as the helicopter collided with one of the towers before impacting the ground and exploding, feeding her satisfaction.

Eli's vehicle appeared in view near the wrecks of her previous targets, and she spotted three silhouettes move between the vehicles. Her ears caught the sounds of single shots…executions, no survivors. She looked at their vehicle and saw Maki, turning from the scene with a cringe on her face. Nico's heart ached at the sight, feeling for the German woman. She was a medic, and sitting idle while wounded soldiers were being silenced would not sit well with her.

Her feelings pushed aside, she turned back to the gate, finding a similar scene as the Americans and the scout team moved through the destruction at the gate. They took fire from remnants of the enemy post, but swiftly moved in and put an end to the threat.

After several minutes, Eli's vehicle pulled up alongside her own, Nozomi leaning towards her with an amused grin on her face, "Was darling Nicochi worried?~" she said in a teasing tone.

"Hmpf, as if. I was just waiting for you to do your job, Nozomi. I know you would have been devastated if any harm came to me." The smaller woman protested with crossed arms at the teasing.

This caused the Japanese woman to giggle at her Chinese counterpart, "My my, as if I would let my little Demon be harmed."

This was the point Eli chimed in, her usual commanding tone at her bickering team members, "Cut it out you two." Was all she needed to say to silence them.

Nico's eyes gazed down to the medic, finding her in obvious contemplation at the situation. She would press her questions later.

Her eyes tore away from the woman to see the rest of the team approaching. It didn't take long for them to regain their positions, preparing to move. The engines purred as weapons were reloaded.

The fire fight had lasted just under fifteen minutes, from first shot to last. All hostiles had been eliminated and their path was now clear onto the airfield.

Eli spoke, standing on the side of her vehicle, "We have to move quickly Maidens. They know we're here and our window won't be open for long. Rin, Honoka, I want you two doing what you do best, keep their birds on the ground and keep them distracted. Hanayo, set up in the first space that's clear enough for you, Kotori will assist. The rest of you will be with me, ensuring the interior is clear for Hanayo, and no one or nothing comes to bite us in the ass."

The team members responded their acknowledgements and loaded up.

Nico's eyes scanned the vast field as they pushed through the gate.

She could make out the silhouettes of aircraft on the line, knowing full-well they wouldn't be there for long. Visible personnel were running about the few buildings and vehicles, obviously in response to their attack.

Their formation split once more as the two over-excited women headed towards the field and almost immediately punctured the night with staccato weapons fire. The main effort continued towards the rather large structure that served as the airfield's control center.

The incoming fire began.

She swiveled towards the direction, or rather one of the directions it came from. A lone soldier was peeking out from behind a parked helicopter and taking pot shots. Her barrels spun, and a stream of lead cut through the thinly armored aircraft, impacting the man behind mid torso, cutting him in half.

Her bloodlust was not sated with this as she turned to address the next threat, readying her gun for more and thumbing the trigger at her next victim.

The Maidens were pushing onto their first objective.

Contact had been made, and they had to be swift if they were to succeed.

* * *

A/N

As promised, cleaned up a bit and made more readable!


End file.
